Hot
by eyeSharingan
Summary: A fixated look into the bedroom of Kakashi and Sakura to Avril Lavigne's 'Hot'. KakaSaku; PWP; SongFic; Lemon; Fluff. Re-uploaded to reinstate beta profile. Old, old, OLD work from those dreaded teenage years.


**Hot**

\- eyeSharingan

 **Summary:**

A fixated look into the bedroom of Kakashi and Sakura to Avril Lavigne's 'Hot'. KakaSaku; PWP; SongFic; Lemon; Fluff.

 **Notes:**

Pulled from my FF.N account; written late 2007. Lyrics bold or in italics.

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto, but I would fight to the death to own Kakashi!

'Hot' © Avril Lavigne 2007 "The Best Damn Thing"

(See the end of the work for more notes.)

* * *

 _You're so good to me baby, baby_

Silently, he traced feather light touches along the silky inner of her toned thigh. Snaking his gently calloused hand along her torso, he allowed himself to drown in the emerald depths of her eyes.

He felt his breath hitch. Lust and love was held between her heavily lidded eyes. It was in that look he knew she had him. Right where she wanted him.

 _I wanna lock you up in my closet, when no one's around_

He revelled in the moans he elicited from her mouth. Tenderly, he pushed her higher up the wall while enveloping a satin breast in his mouth. As he lapped at her nipple, her small moans escalated in a grand crescendo of panting.

"Oh – god- Kakashi!"

 _I wanna put your hand in my pocket, because you're allowed_

Driven by her passionate music, he slid his long fingered hand down her stomach. He allowed his fingers to tangle in the pink curls. He felt the fire within him increase at the thought of how lucky he was.

 _I wanna drive you into the corner, and kiss you without a sound_

He felt her hands entwine in his silver hair. He soothingly thrust his fingers deeper inside her. He watched, hawk like, as she bounced precariously closer to the edge. The strong rhythm of his hand and her breathing creating a steady beat.

Thrust.

Pant.

Moan.

Her face was twisted in an agonising sense of pleasure. Her pink hair stuck to her face with perspiration, framing her definite bone structure.

He ran his tongue along her collarbone before stopping at her bottom lip.

Simultaneously he let his index finger lightly brush her bud while crashing his mouth against hers.

Hungrily he swallowed all her screams, smirking at the power he held over her the tip of his one little finger.

 _I wanna stay this way forever, I'll say it loud_

He allowed his eyes to drift closed. Savouring her sweet tasteas lovingly stroked her tongue. He felt her deep moan reverberating against his mouth. He felt himself harden as she drew closer to her finale.

Breaking the kiss he gulped for air.

"God – you- you're so fucking beautiful!"

 **Now you're in, and you can't get out**

 **You make me so hot**  
Make me wanna drop  
You're so ridiculous  
I can barely stop

 **I can hardly breathe**  
You make me wanna scream  
You're so fabulous  
You're so good to me baby, baby

 _I can make you feel all better, just take it in_

She felt his arousal brush against her leg. She heard the shallow panting of his breath as he waited in anticipation.

Halting his hand, she gave him one lustful look.

With a slight nod he lifted her legs around his hips while she held onto his shoulders for dear life.

She felt him thrust inside of her, with a small sigh of relief.

Her whole body tingled with the feeling of him grinding against her. It sent sparks down her spine, filling her very soul and essence. She felt lovingly connected with him like no other way.

This was their symphony. Each movement painted a beautifully shaded spirit. Their harmony of love continuous.

 _And I can show you all the places, you've never been_

Grind.

Out.

Slam.

Grind.

Steadily the beat continued. His rhythm monotonous.

She moaned as he rammed into her and stimulated her in her most primal sense. He was an animal. His face held nothing but concentration. She was his mission.

Her thoughts were erased as she felt him hit that sacred spot.

"Uh – god – Kami – Kakashi – there – right- there!"

 _And I can make you say everything, that you've never said_

She lent her head against his shoulder, bucking her hips wildly.

"Say it!" He growled.

"I – uh – god – I love you"

Something snapped inside of him.

He felt himself pick up speed and pounded her with all the strength he could. His movements were erratic. Her voice continued a solid drone.

"Kakashi, Kakashi, oh – god, Kakashi!"

 _And I will let you do anything, again and again_

Sensitivity shot through him.

He was close.

Kami, he was close.

"S-s-sakura!"

She couldn't hear him over her screams, as she felt her body begin to convulse. She was soaring. Soaring high over plains and feeling nothing but pure bliss.

He felt her walls clench around him and could hold on no longer. Heat erupted from him as he groaned into her neck, biting it feverishly.

 **Now you're in, and you can't get out**

 **You make me so hot**  
Make me wanna drop  
You're so ridiculous  
I can barely stop

 **I can hardly breathe**  
You make me wanna scream  
You're so fabulous  
You're so good to me baby, baby

Kiss me gently  
Always I know  
Hold me, love me  
Don't ever go

Their hearts beat together, meshing like a perfect cadence.

Th - Thump.

Th -Thump.

He released himself from her, catching her around her waist as she wobbly sunk towards the ground.

He held the shaking woman to his muscular form and carried her quietly to the pillowed bed.

He laid her down gently pulling the blankets firmly around them.

She snuggled closer to his warm body, lightly rubbing her nose against his chest.

Tightly wrapping her in his embrace, he kissed the top of her pink head.

"I love you Sakura. Now and forever"

 _You're so good…_

* * *

 **Notes:**

Thanks for taking the time to read a rather old fic of mine! Hopefully, the fact that it was Naruto/Avril Lavigne SongFic didn't deteur you!

Please don't forget to revies!

\- eye


End file.
